Paparazzi
by Nebelsue
Summary: Petit florilège d'OS se voulant drôles. Attention maltraitance de personnages. C6 Comment rendre Selenba folle. C7 Au menu combat épique. Mary-Sue contre Magister. Le cliché de la fic dénonçant le cliché de la Mary-Sue, quoi.
1. Le début de la cata (nuit 53)

: "Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Moustique" en une heure.

Tara Duncan appartient à Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian . Je m'excuse pour le délire total:) J'ai explosé le quatrième mur ,là.

Moustiques ou Le début de la cata.

«Bienvenue sur Télé-Omois! harangua une voix grave .

-Ici Jim! s'exclama une voix plus aiguë .

-Et voici James! reprit la voix grave.

\- Chers compatriotes nous allons vous présenter aujourd'hui un reportage sur l'Héritière Impériale :Tara 'tylanhem Ab Santu Ab Maru Duncan surnommé parfois par certains nonsos Mary-Sue.

\- C'est exact et pour tout de suite ...

-Le reportage ! hurlèrent les deux têtes du Tatris synchronisées.

Des applaudissements des téléspectateurs retentirent.

\- Nous rejoignons notre envoyé spécial le Corbô. Corbô nous recevez-vous?

-Croa?

\- Que pouvez-nous vous dire sur les tumultueuses amours de notre Héritière? S'est-elle exprimée à ce sujet ?

-Notre Héritière n'a pas voulu s'exprimer à ce sujet . Elle nous traite de sales moustiques et nous jure de nous transformer en ces dits-moustiques si nous continuons à diffuser des reportages sur elle . Sinon Eh bien elle est sortie avec Robin M'Angil que nous n'avons plus besoin de présenter je suppose?

-Si il faudrait car il se murmure que des nonsos terriens tomberaient par pur hasard sur nos reportages sur un site internet!

-Croamment se fait-croa?

\- Internet leur équivalent de Magicnet. Ces nonsos sont très ingénieux ,n'est-ce pas ? Ils auraient en plus de Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian qui est rappelons-le une Nonsos insensible aux sortilèges qui a consigné la biographie de notre Héritière en fiction ,un autre Nonsos mérdium de surcroît. Jim parlez-nous de Nebelsue donc.

\- Nebelsue est une Nonsos ayant lu les livres de Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian. Elle possède des dons de médium appelés chez les Nonsos "Ecriture". Elle utilise des textes pour retranscrire ses visons

Il semblerait qu'en temps normal Nebelsue préfère sévir sur les Shinigamis de Bleach ,les Demi-Dieux et les Sorciers de Harry Potter voire même traduire en français les visions de médiums anglais. expliqua la voix aiguë .

-Pourcrôa a-t-elle changé de cible?

\- Parce que les médiums se lancent des défis. Chaque mois un grand gourou leur donne un mot et ils ont une heure pour retranscrire une vision . dit la voix grave .

\- Mais le mot donné par le grand gourou est moustique ... Je ne comprends pas le rapport...

\- Nous avons parlé du fait que l'Héritière nous considérait comme des moustiques. Et bim c'était fini pour nous...

\- Mais du coup ces médiums appelés écrivains sont un danger ! Ils peuvent capter toute communication! C'est horrible!

\- Oui c'est horrible . L'impératrice Lisbeth s'exprime justement sur le sujet! Mais quelle coïncidence merveilleuse n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'impératice s 'avança. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé que sa tenue seraient dans des tons verts. Sa chevelure avait été transformée en lierre exceptée sa fameuse mèce blanches . Ses escarpins étaient en ... gazon? Quant à sa robe elle était constituée de lianes fleuries et odorantes.

«Peuple d'Omois ! Nous venons de parler avec Nebelsue. Elle nous a juré sur l'honneur qu'elle ne chercherait pas à retranscrire nos secrets d'Etat. En revanche..: elle souhaiterait réaliser occasionnellement des reportages pour notre célèbre émission James &amp; Jim.

Peuple d'Omois j'ai choisi d'accéder à sa demande . Nebelsue est digne de foi.»

Ah décidément écrire entre minuit et d'une heure du mat ne me réussit pas trop.

A plus tard pour un de mes reportages


	2. Biographe

Tara Duncan appartient à Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian . Et à elle seule. Je ne fais pas de profits sur cette histoire.

**Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian ,qui se cache derrière la biographe de Notre Héritière?**

Par Nebelsue

Vous n'êtes sans savoir Autremondien(ne)s , Sandivorien(nes),Dranvouglispenchirien(ne), e.t.c que l'Héritière a accepté d'écrire enfin une biographie de sa vie pour le moins mouvementée.. Ou plutôt de faire écrire .

J´ai moi-même lu les 11 premiers tomes (oui notre Héritière a eu une vie bien trop palpitante pour être consignée dans un seul volume !) Il n'y aucune zone d'ombre dans ces Livres que l´Impériale Sorcelière considère "comme l'exacte transcription de ce que j'ai pu dire lors de mes entretiens avec Sophie".

Mais pourquoi ce choix d'une Nonsos terrienne bien que **S**implement** A**ssez **M**erveilleuse cumule les pouvoirs de Médium et de NM?

Votre reporter Nebelsue a mené l'enquête...

L'Héritière n'a rien voulu entendre de mes supplications arguant que "J'ai déjà tout dit dans ces livres sauf comment j'ai rencontré et choisi Sophie. Et je tiens à conserver une part de mystère." L'hagiographe m'a adressé les mêmes propos.

Mais rien ne saurait arrêter votre correspondante voulant absolument résoudre le **S**ecret **A**bsolument **M**ystérieux. Elle a donc réussi à vous retracer les exactes circonstances de la rencontre...

Tara soupira . Tant de choses s'était passés ces derniers mois . Elle avait appris que sa mère n'était pas morte ,qu'elle était héritière d'un Empire du côté paternel. Les personnes normales héritaient de maisons ,de compte en banque ,de capes d'invisibilité. Mais Tara n'avait jamais rien fait comme tout le monde.

La cerise sur le gâteau étant le fait que ses pouvoirs magiques étaient,eh bien ,étaient banals. Quelque part cela rassurait Tara qui avait longtemps cru être folle. Sans le soutien de Betty et Fabrice elle aurait sans doute fini folle dans une jolie chambre capitonnée.

Et en plus elle avait fait plein de rencontres . Certaines très positives comme Maître Chem ,Moineau,Cal ,Robin et Fafnir. D'autres plus négatives comme cette saleté d'Angelica, ce Maître Dragosh peu amène ou encore ce mystérieux Magister.

Elle bailla et regarda la Tour Eiffel. Sa grand-mère l'avait amené à Paris pour un déplacement professionnel . Pendant qu'Isabelle était Bendruc seul savait où , Tara était attablée à un café ,commandait café sur café et elle s'ennuyait beaucoup.

L'inconnue à côté d'elle lui sourit.

«Tout va bien jeune fille ,vous voulez que je contacte vos parents ?» la questionna-t-elle dans un anglais parfait . Sans doute la prenait-elle pour une touriste.

«Non ça ira répondit la blonde en français. »«Mon père est mort et ma mère vient juste de se remettre d'un enlèvement-emprisonnement qui a duré plusieurs années »pensa-t-elle

Apparemment elle avait pensé tout haut puisque la femme en face d'elle lui répondit

«Je vous demande pardon?»

Oups la boulette. Et dire que maintenant elle devait rattraper cela.

Tara avait l'impression d'être revenue au temps ou elle devait à tout prix dissimuler ses pouvoirs magiques pour ne pas être disséquée vive. Sauf que là en plus de ses pouvoirs ,elle devait passer sous silence des pans entiers de sa vie. Slurk.

«Je m'excuse. Je suis dans une période de grands changements personnels et cela me fatigué un peu »confia-t-elle.

«J'imagine . Conseil personnel :parfois dans ces moments-là il vaut mieux tenir un journal intime ou tout raconter à quelqu'un de neutre.»

Tara se voyait mal tenir un journal intime . Autant elle adorait lire ,autant l'écriture n'avait jamais été son truc.

«Et si je vous racontais tout? Vous me connaissez pas ,je ne vous connais pas et après nos chemins ne se croiseront plus jamais . proposa-t-elle. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à l'inconnue. Et puis elle en avait marre de tous ces secrets qui lui empoisonnaient la vie.

L'inconnue acquiesça . Tara prit une grande inspiration.

Et voilà vous connaissez toute l'histoire . Contrairement à ce que Tara Duncan avait escompté ,leurs chemins s'étaient retrouvés liés à tout jamais. Elle continua à lui conter ses aventures que **S**uper **A**uteur **M**ondiale retranscrit fidèlement tout en présentant l'oeuvre de cette collaboration comme un travail de fiction ayant été inspiré par une pièce de Sheakespeare. Et cette collaboration dura malgré envers et contre tout.

Votre paparazzi,Nebelsue

«Allô Sophie? Ici Tara . Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a appris mais elle le sait!Rappelle-moi vite pour qu'on discute de ceci! À plus!»

Note d'auteur :Aujourd'hui sort le dernier tome de Tara Duncan. Je sens que je vais éprouvée un petit pincement au coeur en le refermant.


	3. L'alibi était presque parfait (nuit 54)

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 54 ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger en 1 h sur le thème Alibi .Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un PM .

Tara Duncan n'est toujours pas à moi .

Spoilers sur le dernier tome

L'ALIBI : NEBELSUE CONTRE-ENQUÊTE

Omoisiens, omoisiennes voici Nebelsue votre fidèle reportrice bravant les dangers du désert Salteren , la dangerosité de la forêt Edrakin... Non en fait votre servante est restée confortablement calée sur son canapé.

Aujourd'hui votre reportrice a décidé de mener sa propre enquête afin d'essayer d'apporter sa contribution à la question que tout le monde se pose : QUI EST MAGISTER NOM DE DIEU!

Pour celle ne le sachant pas Magister est une figure emblématique pour AutreMonde et co . Héros pourfedant la suprématie dranvouglispenchierienne pour les uns , dangereux terroriste pour les autres.

Nebelsue a retrouvé le coupable!

Il s'agit de ...

Demiderus Ab Santu Ab Mary-Sue. Pardon Ab Maru. Ma langue (ma plume ?) avait fourché à ce moment-là.

J'entends d'ici les cris d'orfraie . Ma théorie digne d'un cerveau de fan en pleine crise de désarroi colle parfaitement.

Primo nous savons que Magister n'est pas stérile . Il a un fils Silver le demi-dragon -humain élevé par des nains . A ce qu'il se dit il aurait même réitéré l'exploit . a aussi fait ses preuves de ce côté-là.

Deuxio Magister est blond. Demiderus est blond. Magister est homme habitué aux champs de bataille . Le Très-Très Haut Mage l'est aussi. Comment ça il y'a d'autres guerriers blonds bien plus crédibles pour le rôle (tousse Sandor tousse)? Comment ça on peut changer la couleur des cheveux à volonté dans ce monde?

Nous savons aussi que Sam le snuffy rôdeur avait trouvé la vraie identité de Magister mais il n'avait pas pu nous réveler ce secret à cause d'un ... arrêt brutal de ses fonctions vitales dirons-nous. Mais nous savons avec certitude que Magister était présent au Palais cette nuit-là . Hahahaha.

Rien n'échappe à l'œil avisé de votre reportrice. Demiderus et Magister portaient tous deux un vif intêret à feu Selena.

Demiderus comme Magister ne portent pas les démons dans leur coeur . Demiderus se serait rapproché des démons parce qu'il suit cette stratégie "Garde tes amis proches de toi, mais tes ennemis encore plus". Mais qu'est-ce que ce débonnaire Demiderus aurait contre les dragons? Pardi ne voyez-vous pas que depuis le début les dragons prennent le reste du monde pour des pigeons? On va pas me faire croire qu'avec un Ravageur d'Ames , une Main de Lumière ,une sphère anhilant tout sur soappas sage ,les Humains ne pouvaient pas résister face aux démons ? Les dragons s'en sont attribué tout le mérite mais Demiderus reste celui qui s'est tapé le sale labeur. Il veut donc se venger.

En plus Demiderus s'était enfermé dans le Temps il n'en sortirait que si on l'invoquait Soit-disant. Vous croyez sérieusement que ce Très Très Haut Mage n'aurait pas prévu une porte de sortie? Le Temps Gris mon Oeil. L'Alibi parfait oui!

Et enfin Magister comme Demiderus portent tous deux des caleçons jaunes à fleurs roses. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas possible que deux personnes au monde aient des goûts aussi similairement merdiques . Et croyez-moi j'ai dû donner de ma personne pour avoir ces informations... Nan j'ai juste fouillé leurs panières de linge salés que vous êtes-vous imaginés bande de petits pervers?

Si demain je suis assassinée vous saurez pourquoi.

N unuche

E lementaire

B elle

E patante

L yrique

S ympa

U rsidé

E nmerdante

Nebelsue.

Le lendemain..,

"Flash-info . La reportrice Nebelsue a été retrouvée gisant dans une mare de sang. Elle aurait semble-t-il malencontreusemnt glissé du vingtième étage. »


	4. Nuit 55 : Sœurs?

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Soeur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

Tara Duncan est à Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian. Cette histoire prend place vers la fin du tome 3.

•

Tara renferma l'épais dossier sur les causes des fluctuations du cours du lait de balboune dont elle devait en faire un compte-rendu détaillé demain à Lisbeth et dévisagea attentivement son interlocutrice . Une brune aux yeux marrons dont les traits physionomistes très remarquables du visage ressemblaient étonnamment à ceux de Tara -même pommettes ,même forme des lèvres ...- Mara venait juste de s'excuser personnellement et platement auprès de Tara qui lui avait bien sûr pardonné pour toutes les farces plus ou moins drôles ,plus ou moins cruelles que son frère jumeau et elle-même lui avaient jouées. Ce qui étant donné le caractère fier voire même arrogant de Lara avait dû beaucoup lui coûter.

Il y'a encore quelques jours ,Mara n'était qu'aux yeux de Tara qu'une sale petite peste passant son temps avec son jumeau à imaginer et mettre en place les plus mauvais tours possibles à son encontre . L'équivalent plus jeune et omoisien d'Angelica,quoi.

Et du jour au lendemain quasiment , elle apprenait que Mara et Jar étaient ses demi-frères puis en réalité ses frères et sœurs .

Une sœur et un frère . Cela causait un grand choc à Tara qui avait toujours été fille unique. Oh certes elle avait été très proche de Betty. Betty sa meilleure amie d'enfance . Betty qui avait été au courant de son secret. Betty à qui les sortceliers impériaux de Omois avaient effacé la mémoire à coup de Mintus. Oh Tara savait bien que si elle et Fabrice retournaient un jour à Tagon il était quasiment certain que Betty ne les reconnaisse pas.

Il y'avait eu aussi Deria . Deria qui la protégeait ,qui l'accompagnait au collège ,qui l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Deria qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un agent double cachant bien son jeu.

•

Bien sûr il y'avait Moineau et Fafnir pouvant être considérées comme des sœurs . Mais depuis que ces deux dernières connaissaient Tara les pires choses leur étaient tombées dessus (possession par un esprit ,emprisonnement ,visite des Limbes et des cachots e.t.c)

Tara avait le don d'attirer les ennuis pour elle-même et ses proches. Elle espérait qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour ses nouveaux frères et soeurs.

Elle espérait pouvoir construire des liens affectifs avec sa sœur. Qu'elles puissent se parler librement et en toute confiance contrairement à maintenant . Elle espérait réussir à Parler avec Mara d'autre chose que la pluie et le beau temps et la santé politique de l'Empire.

Elle espérait qu'elles et Mara deviennent vraiment des sœurs aussi bien au niveau de l'affectif ,de la complicité . Elle espérait ne plus être reliée à Mara que par rapport au fait qu'elles partagent le même sang et ce fardeau qu'était l'Empire omoisien.


	5. 62: Les plus belles écailles

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Boursuflure" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce fandom.:) Entre-temps je n'ai pas acheté les droits de Tara Duncan donc rien n'est à moi, non.

•

Maître Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, "Chem" pour les intimes et les dyslexiques regardait avec horreur ses écailles bleues ciels qui d'habitude faisaient sa fierté.

Dans le passé quand il était encore un jeune dragonnelet adolescent les femmes...euh dragonnes ou wyvernes le complimentaient sur ses écailles si colorées et si rêches au toucher (La logique chez les dragons était la suivante. Plus tes écailles sont rêches plus elles sont solides et dures. C'etait un des critères de beauté les plus importants sur Dranvouglipenschir avec le poids.)

Mais là d'énormes boursuflures, bien moches,bien positonnés aux endroits les plus visibles, bien suintantes de pus, défiguraient ses écailles.

Horreur!

En plus ces atrocités grattaient comme c'était pas permis. En plus à croire que le Destin ce matin avait choisi de l'embêter lui en particulier elles étaient situées à des endroits stratégiques et particulièrement sensibles. (le dragon s'imaginait bien la scène. Le Destin avait passe une maivaise nuit. En se levant il avait eu envie de passer sa frustation sur un pauvre hère tiré au sort et c'était tombé sur lui bien sûr. Pourquoi lui en particulier parmi les millions de centaines de dizaines de millards d'organismes vivant dans tous les Univers? Ah oui il avait entraîné Magister.)

Aaaaah ça grattait.

Le dragon jaunit (oui les dragons ne pâlissaient pas ils jaunissaient.) quand il se rappela que dans quelques jours il avait rendez-vous avec Charm devant tout un cortège de chambellans, conseillers, soldats, badauds,chaperons prêts à le descendre au moindre truc.

Que voulez- vous c'était l'inconvénient majeur de sortir avec une reine. L'entourage qui vous détestait parce que:

\- Vous appréciez trop les autres espèces à leur goût de vieux conservateurs grognos et espècistes.

\- Vous ne voulez pas transformer la Terre en paturâge à vaches géant malgré votre passion inconditionnelle des bovins parce que cela signerait la mort de toutes les autres espèces terrienes.

\- Vous êtes jeune (pensez-donc à peine deux cents ans!)

\- Vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour acheter leur amour.

\- Vous traînez derrière vous bien trop de casseroles pour eux. (bien que sur ce point-là l'hopital se moquait de la charité. Mais il ne niait pas qu'il avait commis des trucs vraiment grave.)

\- Vous êtes teop proche de la reine et de Héritière impériale omoisienne à leur goût.

\- Vous avez les plus belles écailes de l'univers (mais cela c'etait avant qu'elles ne soient déformées par ces boutons hideux.)

•

Isabella exanima le dragon malade et reussit tant bien que mal à étouffer un rire quand elle vit son expression angoissée.

« C'est grave? Quand est-ce que mes écailles retrouveront leur aspect normal? Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Magister ou des Conservateurs ou des démons pour tenter de m'empoisonner! fit-il paniqué.

\- En fait c'est juste une banale allergie aux moustiques l'informa-t-elle d'un ton amusée.

A voir la tête du Maître elle n'aurait pas dû employer le mort "banal."

\- Combien de temps est-ce que ce va durer? demanda-t-il angoissé. Il etait censé partir pour sa planète natale demain!

\- Quelques jours, quelques semaines s'ils ne vous piquent pas à nouveau.»

Elle se délecta de l'expression catastrophée du reptilien.

•

Malheureusement il n'était pas parvenu à se débarasser des boutons grâce à la magie qui au contraire ne faisait qu'empirer les choses comme par hasard.

Mais il avait trouvé une solution alternative.

Le comte Besois-Giron le regarda avec de grands yeux interloqués quand il lui demanda d'ouvrir la Porte de Transfert pour lui et ses tonneaux entiers de fond de teint bleu labellisés "Pour ressemenler à un Na'vi"


	6. Pour votre santé restez loin de Selenba

\- Cette fic est écrit pour la 63ème Nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Securité" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Selenba avait les crocs.

La faim s'était faite une place de choix dans son estomac.

Elle avait soif. Soif de liquide carmin giclant des veines tranchées de ses victimes.

Depuis quelques jours elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang. Il jaillissait là quelque part dans le repère de Magister.

Le sang ses volutes si riches, son gout si acidulé, le sang était à portée de croc.

Ce qui la rendait encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà c'etait le fait que l'odeur discrète mais bien présente était présente en quasi-permanence dans la forteresse. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de remonter la piste du sang elle se retrouvait bredouille. Et cela la rendait dingue, dingue, dingue.

Elle en delaissait ses devoirs, sa charge. Magister, ses plans machiavéliques, ses sourires trompeurs, ses belles fesses, Selena sa rivale, les belles fesses de Magister n'étaient plus ses préoccupations premières. Désormais seule l'idée de retrouver cette fontaine de sang pour jouir du bonheur de retouver ce goût metallique sur la langue l'obnubilait.

Parfois les habitants du château avaient la surprise et la frayeur de voir la silhoutte musclée pâle et osseusse de la vampyre errer dans les réduits les plus sombres et les plus solitaires du château. Elle murmurait des choses incohérentes «Selenbaaa. Selenba veut précieux sang.»

Le manque de sang la poursuivait même dans ses rêves. Elle mordait une malheureuse victime -peu importait l'espèce, le sexe, l'âge, seul l'hémoglobine comptait-. Ensuite elle lapera le sang comme un chat lape le lait. Elle l'avalera goulûment gorgée par gorgée pour prendre le temps de se délecter. Elle en reprendra avidement comme un enfant reprend et se ressert généreusement du plat qu'il aime. Elle sentira le sang encore chaud - le sang à peine prelevé des garde-mangers sur patte etait d'après son expérience le meilleur.- se frayer un chemin en brûlant tout dans son oesophage - mais quelques brûlures de l'oesophage étaient normales: c'était le prix à payer depuis la nuit des temps pour l'acte contre-nature mais pourtant si délicieux, si naturel de boire du sang humain.-

Frequemment elle se réveillait avec des envies de sang et de volupté meurtrière.

Magister commençait à s'inquieter du comportement de son bras droit. En effet il était obsessionnel et Selenba se montrait encore plus agressive qu'à l'ordinaire et moins encline à lui obéir.

Un jour, elle sentit l'odeur du sang, là, tout proche. Il provenait d'une Sangrave assise à sa droite.

«Toi, là! l'apostropha la renégate. Pourquoi sens-tu autant le sang frais?

Le masque prit une couleur rose, couleur de l'embarras.

-C'est que...

-C'est que tu...

\- Ce qe j'ai mes règles avoua la Sangrave.»

Selenba n'eut aucune reaction au début. Puis lentement la phrase remonta à son cerveau. Furieuse contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir compris et avide de ce sang elle se précipita sur la malchanceuse et la mordit pour combler sa frustation.

Moralité: Pour votre sécurité evitez de rester près de Selenba quand vous avez vos règles. Voire pour augmenter de façon non négligeable votre durée de survie, restez loin de Selenba tout court.

•

C'est une question qui m'a toujours perturbée. Comment les vampires font-ils quand quelqu'un à côté d'eux a ses règles?


	7. 24h Mary-Sue à la recherche de Magister

Cet OS a eté ecrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était "Madame, si c'est possible, c'est fait ; si c'estimpossible, cela se fera."(De Calonne à Anne d'Autriche)

Tara Duncan appartient à Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian. Mary-Sue n'appartient qu'à elle-même. Le scénario est une coproduction du truc qui me sert de cerveau et de mon inspiration très loufoque.

S'il vous plaît ne vous vexez et ne culpabilisez pas. On est tous passé par là (moi la première T_T).

Bonne lecture!

**•**

« Votre Altesse impériale, si c'est possible, c'est fait; si c'est impossible cela se fera.

Lisbeth regarda interessé le thug qui venait de prendre la parole avec une telle certitude.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr commandant Hips?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais certain. Nous devons traquer Magister et nous devons le tuer. C'est une question de sécurité publique et d'honneur. Nous le débusquerons et l'éxecuterons en bonne et due forme. Il s'est assez joué de nous comme cela.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à chaque fois que nous essayons de le tuer il y'a un petit detail qui fait tout foirer? Par exemple quand nous avons presque dévouvert l'identité reele de ce criminel Sam le snuffy notre indicateur s'est fait tuer. Je propose que nous nous concentrions sur la question de la succession plutôt que sur Magister. objecta Papylouveritch le mi-Thug mi-Tatris en charge de la police.

\- Pourquoi? La succession est limpide. Apres ma mort c'est Tara qui prend la relève. Si elle meurt Jar prend sa place. Si Jar et Tara meurent c'est Mara qui devient impératrice d'Omois. Où est le problème?

\- Justement. Le prince Jar et la princesse Mara ont été elevés par Magister en personne.

\- Ils ont été guéris de toute magie démoniaque.

\- Le problème est bien plus profond. Qui ne nous dit pas qu'à la seconde où nous leur donnerons les clefs de l'empire ceux-ci ne le fassent pas tomber entre les mains de Magister?

La phrase fut suivie d'une pause afin de laisser le temps aux autres d'assimiler les conséquences d'un tel geste.

\- Très bien trancha Hips. Nous devons encore essayer de neutraliser la menace Magister je pense. J'ai décidé de dépêcher le meilleur Assassin de sans doute tout Autre-Monde.

Le premier ministre pâlit.

\- Vous ne voulez pas dire que ...

\- Si j'ai employé Mary-Sue Parfaite-à-nous-filer-des-boutons-. Si elle ne peut pas tuer Magister personne ne le fera.»

•

Mey-Sue recoinça sa mèche brune mais avec des reflets dorés et violets derrière l'oreille.

Le gouvernement d'Omois lui avait confié une mission capitale de la plus haute importance: traquer et tuer Magister le criminel le plus recherché d'Autre-monde de la terre du Dranvouglispenchir e.t.c.

Tout autre Assassin aurait blêmi devant la difficulté de la mission et aurait refusé malgré la prime alléchante (15 000 Gallions plus les frais de déplacement couverts.) Mais Mary-Sue avait une vue d'aigle malgré le port de lentilles colorées doré-argent-mauve pour les hypermétropes. Elle ne tremblait jamais face à ces cibles malgré ses 40 kilos tout mouillé pour ses 1m80 juchée sur ses hauts-talons. Notez que malgré son IMC assez faible elle a des courbes généreuses qui font baver d'envie tous les hommes/femmes/silures/Dragons/démons/escargots/elfes/Diseurs de Vérité/chihuahuas/trolls/ogres(ceux-ci alléchés par la perspective d'un bon repas.). Bien sûr elle ne joue jamais de ses atouts naturels (si si le silicone c'est naturel bien sûr. Pourquoi ce regard sceptique?). puisqu'elle abat ses cibles à la seule force de son talent légendaire.

J'avais oublié de dire que Mary-Sue était plus intelligente que Dumbledore Shikamaru Sherlock Moumur Duncan et L réunis. Et bien sûr elle travaillait toute seule comme une grande. (La verité etait que à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu des coéquipiers ceux-ci :

\- la demandaient en mariage éblouis devant tant de perfection.

\- la véneraient en tant que déesse. Certains de ses adeptes écriaveint même des histoires sur elle décrivant ses faits et gestes qui se perdaient dans les méandres d'un site... Voloent s'appelait-il déjà? Ah oui! Fanfiction . net!

\- se suicidaient désespérés de ne jamais être au niveau.

\- la tuaient. Tant de perfection ne pouvait être que l'apanage du diable!)

Elle enfila ses talons hauts de 10 cms(pratiques pour embrocher/empaler l'ennemi ni vu ni connu mais moins pratique dans le métro.) et commença à mettre son plan en place.

•

«Allô Maman T'avila?

\- Oui la fille? roucoucoula la farouche rein des elfes. Que puis-je faire mon enfant longtemps perdue qui s'est fait kidnappée par de Edrakins qui lui ont tout appris de l'art du combat?

\- Je voudrais que tu me donnes le crystal.

\- Quel crystal?

\- Tu sais bien voyons le crystal de Gybalouani. Celui qui provient de notre ancienne planète et qui permet à son possesseur de trouver n'importe quoi?

\- Ah oui notre crystal plus dangereux que la bombe H. Oui oui bien sûr que tu peux le prendre.»

•

Une fois le crystal recuperé Mary-Sue (vous noterez au passage le prenom très elfique.) l'activa. Oh par le colon de Bendruc la chance! Magister était dans la maison à côté!

«Je dois aller le tuer comme ça ma maman sera fière de moi et je pourrais me payer ma dix-huitième maison!» s'encouragea-t-elle (nous avons tous nos propres moyens pour nous motiver après tout.)

•

Elle le trouva accompagné de Selenba. Magister tomba à la renverse quand il vit cette jeune fille nimbée d'une auréole démoniaquement divine de grâce. Elle se mouvait avec la délicatesse d'un petit rat d'opéra. Les couleurs éclatantes de ces cheveux lui faisaient penser à un arc-en-ciel. Oui c'est ça c'est un arc-en-ciel! Cette jeune fille était

(un symbole LGBT)

l'arc-en-ciel de sa vie arrivé après la triste grisaille qu'avait été sa vie. Il devait l'épouser!

Il sortit une bague de mariage de sa poche (voyons vous savez bien que les poches des robes de sortcelierds peuvent tout contenir de la collection complète des Percy Jackson à une bijouterie Tiffany's. En plus il faut toujours avoir une bague de fiançailles sur soi. Imaginez si vous croisez l'amour de votre vie dans le tram vous ferez comment?).

«Veux-tu m'épouser?demanda-t-il tout de go (il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait point le prénom de l'amour de sa vie mais ce n'était pas grave l'inconnu rajouterait du piment à leur relation!)

\- Je croyais que vous étiez amoureux de Selena et d'Amarachose. objecta Selenba. Et puis y'a moi aussi.

\- RIEN À BATTRE! C'est toi que je veux épouser! hurla Magister complètement OOC.

\- Oh oui Magister je veux bien te marier minauda Mary-Sue. J'ai fantasmé sur toi depuis des années.

\- Tu me dis quelque chose réflèchit-il. Ah dis-moi n'aurais-tu pas fréquenté le collègee Lulu Castagnette.

\- Oui. Oh mais serais-tu...

\- Mary-Sue ma petite amie de la 5 ème!

\- Luc-Charles le beau gosse de la 5 ème5! Nous sortions déjà ensemble!

\- Dans mes bras mon amour d'enfance!

\- Mais... objecta Selenba.

\- Toi Tais-toi! fit Mary-Sue. Elle la desintégra boson par boson en un clin d'oeil grâce à son mascara "Femme fatale". Je vais demander à ma meilleure amie Tara de legaliser ta situation. Apres tout tu n'es qu'un pauvre méchant en manque d'affection et marqué par un passé douloureux. En plus elle me doit bien ça!»

Ils couchèrent ensuite ensemble. Mary-Sue bien que vierge connaissait le Kama-Sutra par coeur n'eut même pas mal et eut un orgasme du premier coup. Ils se marièrent au grand-jour et eurent beaucoup d'enfants aussi parfait que leurs mère.

•

Ahaha. Pas trop d'inspi. C'est tellement parodique que c'en devient indigeste. Mais j'ai répondu à une interrogations presente chez les Taraddicts maintenant vous savez l'identite de Luc-Charles alias Magister! :)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review!


End file.
